Louisa Potter Meets Harry Potter
by BreezyWheezy07
Summary: At the age of one year old, Louisa Potter’s parents died, as did her brother Harry…or so she was told by her adopted parents. At 20 years old, Louisa can’t help but feel that her brother may be alive. Little does she know that she stands correct…with the


**LOUISA POTTER MEETS HARRY POTTER**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Harry Potter_ belongs to J. K. Rowling.

**PLOT:** At the age of one year old, Louisa Potter's parents died, as did her brother Harry…or so she was told by her adopted parents. At 20 years old, Louisa can't help but feel that her brother may be alive. Little does she know that she stands correct…with the help of her adoptive mom and dad and a half-giant man named Hagrid, Louisa finds out the truth about her brother, as well as her heritage. Please read and review!

**LOUISA POTTER MEETS HARRY POTTER**

My name is Louisa Potter and boy do I have an awesome tale to tell! You see, I look nothing at all like my Mom and Dad. I just learned that in fact, I have no Mom and Dad. What I mean by that is that my real parents died when I was only one year old! I am twenty now, and I lived my whole life not knowing that fact until now. I also learned that I had a brother. Yeah, HAD! As in, he died before he even lived a good long and healthy life!

But I know better. I think that he may still be alive and out there somewhere. Question is...where can he be?

* * *

"So...you're telling me that you want to find your brother, whom you think is still alive?" asked the investigator incredulously. "What if he really IS dead, what then?" 

"I'm hoping that he will be alive. I want to know the truth...is he alive or is he dead?" I said.

"I'll look it up for you. How's that sound?" said the man named Mr. Oldman (A/N: totally random and original!).

"All right. Call me and let me know what you find. Sir...thank you for doing this for me and my family...I really appreciate this!"

Mr. Louie Oldman is a family friend who goes back into childhood with my Dad, Phillip Anderson and my Mom, Noelle Hess-Anderson. He is my Godfather, which makes it all the better for me and my family. The investigation is totally free of charge.

* * *

"Louisa, honey?" Mom called. 

"Yeah, Mom?" I replied.

""Louie's on the line. He says he has something you ought to know about your brother?"

"Yes, Mr. Oldman? Tell me..."

"Sweetie, good news and bad news. Which first?"

"Just tell me in the order their in, I'm anxious enough as it is!"

"Found Harold James Potter. Alive at the age of 20. Did you know your twins?"

"Yes, go on!"

"That's the great news. Good is that he's healthy and is living with your only other blood relatives, Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Bad is that he lives in Surrey, England."

"Surrey...England! Mr. Oldman, that's not bad. It's GREAT news!"

"Are you sure? I thought you'd be mad..."

"Mad? No, I'd be mad if you hadn't told me where he was. I want to find him ASAP, so I think I'll pack up this weekend and go on a trip to England!"

Mom and Dad were proud that I hadn't given up on finding my brother. The question now is...what if he wasn't in Surrey? He's my age, right...so he may have moved out of his surrogate family's house and moved into an apartment or something of his own. Only travel and time can tell the truth about my thoughts.

* * *

**SURREY**

**ENGLAND**

DING-DONG!

I heard the doorbell ring inside the house. I knew there was someone living in there because I heard grunts and groans of pain behind the door. The answer to my question as to WHY it took so long came as soon as the door opened. I saw a tall young man who looked like he weighed at least 250 pounds. He was overweight, but I could tell he was losing it because behind him, I saw an older man who looked exactly like him but was at least 200 pounds fatter. "H-hi, I'm looking for a Vernon Dursley. My name is Louisa Potter, and I am your cousin, I believe..." I said.

"Dad...I don't believe it! He had a sister we never knew about! He can't have known her, though..." said the young man in a quiet tone to his father.

"Well...come on in, little one..." said the older man. "I have something to tell you...to show you..."

In the kitchen, I saw an older woman who was tall and very skinny compared to the two guys she lived with. "This here is Petunia, your aunt. I'm Vernon Dursley. This is my son, Dudley. Please excuse my appearance...I am planning on losing weight. My son just convinced me to do so."

I sat down. The Dursleys then proceeded to tell me that Harry was brought to their home twenty years ago because of the murder of our parents. They admitted to me that they, in a way, had abused Harry to the point where he hated them. He left them three years ago to be with his best friends and girlfriend. That's just a summary of what they told me...they told me so much more than that, though.

"Where's Harry now?" I whispered.

"He is...I believe...where his parents used to live. Godric's Hollow, I think or Sirius Black's old place..." Vernon wheezed.

"Thank you for your time...I really appreciate it. I'm...sorry that Harry left the way he did...sounds like he barely gave you a second chance..."

"Believe me...as far as he can see...he gave us so many more chances than we deserved from him..." Petunia said, touched by my concern. I nodded and waved as I exited through the door and...

* * *

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my forehead. What I saw next made me feel like I was maybe hallucinating. I probably was...so I pinched myself to see if what I was seeing was real. It was... 

A very, very, very tall and wide man was standing before me holding what looked like a HUGE mug of something. What surprised me most was the fact that I felt like I knew him from somewhere. He seemed familiar to me.

"Hey, I see your awake," said the man. "I'm Reubeus Hagrid. Call me Hagrid, everyone at this school does."

I just stared at this man with wide eyes. Then I said: "Do I know you? You seem familiar to me."

"Yes...you may not recognize me. You was a real little girl. one I think...I carried you to some family not far from Surrey. They took you to America, I believe. You're Louisa Potter, I know. Your brother knows he's got some more family than just hisself still alive somewhere. You want to see him, right?"

I nodded. Then Hagrid told me a story I was not surprised to learn about. My mother and father were witch and wizard. Harry is a wizard. I'm the only one who wasn't. I was a squib: a magical version of Petunia and Vernon, yet not magical at all. I wouldn't be able to perform magic at all, but I would still be able to use magical means to contact him. Hagrid suggested that we write a letter to Harry and his pals at Godric's Hollow to let them know that I was Harry's sister and that I was alive and well.

* * *

_Harry,_

_This is Reubeus Hagrid writing to you. I am letting you know that you do indeed have a sister by the name of Louisa. She is standing right beside me watching as I write to you. She wants to write a little bit to you now, so goodbye for now, Harry._

_Your friend,_

_Hagrid_

_Dear brother,_

_I've finally found out who I am and you! I knew that there was more to my family than I thought! Harry, you must be a good wizard because Hagrid spoke highly of you and your friends and about how you have avenged our parents' death three years ago. Let me be among those who say good job! My mind rests at ease now knowing that you are alive and that the murderer isn't! Thank you so much! There is so much meaning to those for words that I can't begin to express them, but I think you will know what I mean by that._

_Hoping to meet you soon,_

_Your sister,_

_Louisa Potter_

* * *

_Louisa,_

_Words can't begin to express what I am feeling right now to finally see your words. I do understand the meaning of those four words. You don't need to tell me what they mean to you. I live in our old home in Godric's Hollow as you may know. I live with my two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They are both engaged to be married next month, I hope you'll be there with me. I, too, am engaged to Ron's younger sister, Ginny. She and I will get married in two months, one month from the day my friends marry. I hope you will be IN that wedding. I have so many questions to ask you...could we meet soon. Anywhere you like. Ask Hagrid about places to meet, only he knows the best in Diagon Alley._

_Love,_

_Harry Potter_

_Ron Weasley_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ginny Weasley_

* * *

_Harry,_

_Hagrid says that the best place is Flourish and Blotts over by the biggest desk in the shop. We can sit and have something to drink over there. Bring Ron and Hermione, he says, too. At three o'clock this afternoon all right?_

_Love,_

_Louisa Potter and Hagrid_

* * *

_Louisa,_

_Flourish and Blotts at 3:00 this afternoon is fine. I'll bring some hot chocolate and butterbeer. We'll see you then, sis._

_Love,_

_Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny_

* * *

"Welcome to Flourish and Blotts, Louisa," said Hagrid in a fancy way. I giggled a little and then looked around for any sign of three people at the longest table. Sure enough, they were there, one minute earlier than we had planned. Hagrid led me up to them and said: "Hey there, Harry, Ron, Hermione. This is the special guest, Louisa Potter. Here you go." 

Hagrid left the four of us to our hot cocoa and butterbeer. It turned out to be a cocktail drink inside a thermos that Ron poured the liquid out of into four large mugs. I took a small sip and fell in love with the mixture almost as much as I fell in love with the idea I was finally with my brother.

"So...you're Louisa, right?" Harry asked.

Rolling my eyes, I said: "Yeah, duh!"

"Just checking...I...uh...can't trust anybody as much as I used to these days, you know. Did Hagrid tell you that I vanquished the Dark Lord?"

I nodded. Normally, murder is illegal. In Harry's case, though, the story was different...Harry had no choice...but to save himself and the wizarding world. He even saved the muggle population even if he isn't well known there. To top it all off, I learned from Hagrid that Harry was bleeding rich! Wizarding gold, English money and American money, you name it!

"You don't think I'm a murderer do you?" Harry asked tentatively. I shook my head.

"I consider you a hero, Harry, even though you were only doing what you had to do. Heck, you even saved my life, Harry. Might be too late, but thank you, big bro!"

"Big bro?"

"You're the older twin, according to the records I've found. You were born on July 31, 1986 at midnight. I was born about two minutes later. Neat, huh?"

"Yeah...Doesn't it bother you that I'm a well-known hero in the wizarding world?"

"Nope, on the contrary, Harry. Did I just rhyme?"

"Yeah...not that big a deal...anyway, where do you live?"

"America. To be even more specific, Albuquerque, New Mexico, America."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked stunned that I could be so specific. I was even blunt. Blunt enough to say: "Are you two together?"

"Yeah," said Hermione. She seemed really happy to admit to that fact. Ron was just as happy, too, although he tried to hide it by glaring at Hermione with disgust. Just, then, though...I began to see, rather mysteriously, a flashback...

* * *

**19 YEARS AGO:**

_Lillian Evans Potter and her husband James Potter were both in their living room awaiting their best friend's arrival. Sirius Black was due to arrive at 7:00 so that he could look after the twins, Louisa and Harry while the young couple went out on a rare date. A knock came on the door and Lily, as Mrs. Potter was called, sighed with relief. "That's Sirius now, dear."_

_"It can't be, he's two minutes too early. If that's him, tell him he Apparated too early," James said._

_It wasn't Sirius, but Voldemort. He was dressed in a black suit and cloak. He glared at James and said the two deadly words that would change the two babies' lives: AVADA KEDAVRA. Not too long thereafter, the same exact words killed Lily. Harry and Louisa both cried their eyes out. It was almost as if they knew their mom and dad died. Most babies are not normally aware of that, but these two were...you can be sure of that!_

_Voldemort, in the baby's eyes...Harry's...was a monster. Wait...what's wrong with this picture? Louisa...she was gone...no, not dead...she had crawled outside very quickly and sat on the stone steps bawling her eyes out until a very, very, VERY tall man came over and picked her up almost as if she was a simple little pebble. He took her to a house close by her home and placed her down gently and rang the doorbell. After that...the baby remembered nothing...nothing of her new life in that new home...she could only remember America...why? That was the only question bothering..._

* * *

Me...Why couldn't I remember that one whole year I was there in England with my Mom and Dad...my adopted ones, I mean? 

"Weird," I hissed. Harry heard me.

"What's up?" He asked gently. Ron and Hermione looked on with worry.

"I can remember exactly what happened to our parents, but after that...when I got adopted by my surrogate parents...I can't remember anything...I know they can't be...hang on, maybe they are..." I said, mostly to myself. "Do any of you know about wizarding families?"

Ron nodded. "I'm pureblood. I know about most wizarding families. Mention the last name and maybe I'll be able to tell you if they are witch or wizard..."

"Anderson?" I asked.

Ron zoned out a little. "Phillip and Noelle?"

"Yes..."

"Purebloods. Sided with Lord Voldemort for a while. Gave up after you arrived. Wanted to be good parents to you by being a muggle family, so they turned in their wands to the Ministry. Any family friends named Louie Oldman?"

"Yes..."

"Guided them on their journey through being a muggle family. Was a muggle-born wizard, so he knew everything there was to know about how to be a muggle."

I felt overwhelmed with the knowledge I gained from Ron. I now understood...Phillip and Noelle must've put a memory charm on me to make me forget they were evil...they gave up their magical powers for me...gave up their natures just for their daughter...In a way, I was glad they gave up their heritages for me, but not so glad in that they were once evil.

"Thank you, Ron. That was very helpful..." I said. I decided once and for all what I could do:

I told Phil and Noelle that they could give up their charade and come back to the wizarding world and have their wands back. I also told them that I will live with my brother. They understood, and all was all right between Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I...So, I guess, for now this is...

**THE END!**

**A/N:** Please read and review this story and let me know if you want a sequel to this story! Thank you and enjoy!


End file.
